Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light synthesis laser apparatus that synthesize the laser light emitted from a plurality of laser light sources by converging lights.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that a light synthesis laser apparatus synthesizes the laser light emitted from a plurality of laser light sources by converging in order to provide a high-power output laser light. Such laser apparatus is disclosed in e.g., Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
According to Patent Document 1, such apparatus comprises a plurality of laser light sources having anisotropy relative to the laser radiation angle, a plurality of collimating lenses, that are installed in one to one relative to the laser light source converts each laser light irradiated from the laser light sources to parallel light, a converging lens that converges the laser light converted to parallel light by each collimating lens, and a synthetic optical element that synthesizes the synthesized laser light with the incident laser light converged by the converging lens. The laser light sources are in-place as the length direction of the emitting region of the laser light coincides with the diameter direction of the converging lens. Accordingly, the low cost laser light with a simple structure may be synthesized efficiently.
According to Patent Document 2, a connection means comprises a collimating optical element, an anamorphic optical element, and an optical element for light convergence in an optical system of light power synthesis that connects laser lights from a plurality of laser light sources in-place in M×M (M>N) to the optical receptor using the connection means, wherein the anamorphic elements are in-place as a magnifying power of the array direction of the number M is larger than the magnifying power of the array direction of the number N. Accordingly, lights from the plurality of the laser light sources are efficiently connected so that high power output can be obtained.